Gusenberg Sweeper
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = |sold in = Ammu-Nation |price = $14,600 (GTA V; Enhanced version and GTA Online) • $13,140 (Bronze medal discount) • $12,410 (Silver medal discount) • $10,950 (Gold medal discount) |unlock = Franklin and Lamar (Story Mode, X360/PS3) The Third Way, The Time's Come, Something Sensible (Story Mode, X1/PS4/PC) Rank 1 (GTA Online) |related = |origin = Scottish |caliber = Cal .45 (11.43×23mm) |firemode = Fully-Automatic |reticle = Rifle |anim = Firearm Large |driveby = }} |flags = }} |filename = GUSENBERG GUSNBRG (Stat name) |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Gusenberg Sweeper is a submachine gun (categorized as a light machine gun) that is available in Grand Theft Auto V, and was initially available in Grand Theft Auto Online as a time-restricted weapon from February 13 to March 3, 2014 in the Valentine's Day Massacre Special pack, and later re-released indefinitely on all platforms as part of the GTA Online: Be My Valentine update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' It is based on the .45 ACP (popularly known as the "Tommy Gun"), which is famous for its role in 1920s gangster culture and in the . The stock is derived from the later M1 & M1A1 Thompson, used during World War II. The Gusenberg Sweeper is fitted with a 30-round drum magazine, which is also common in mobster culture. The wooden handguard and stock are noticeably discolored due to wear and tear. Even though it is a submachine gun, it is classified as a light machine gun and such, it would be placed with the MG and the Combat MG, possibly due to its sheer size (much even larger than the SMG). In the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC versions, the Sweeper's firing and reload sound effects sound lower in pitch when using the first person camera mode. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Gusenberg Sweeper's biggest advantages are its fire rate and damage per shot. It fires at 555 RPM, which is close to the fire rate of the AP Pistol and the Combat MG, and deals 34 damage per shot, being on par with assault rifles. It outclasses all other SMGs in damage per shot and fire rate. This puts the weapon in terms of damage-per-second among the best submachine guns to use. Accuracy is exceptional in short bursts, and the range is shorter, comparable to that of other SMGs. It has a larger spread than other submachine guns. This makes the Gusenberg Sweeper ineffective at long range, however, single shots or short bursts cut down on recoil and make it a very accurate weapon. A bizarre trait for the weapon is the ammo capacity. A stock magazine only holds 30 rounds, and it can be upgraded to 50 rounds. This capacity is mediocre for an LMG, and due to the high fire rate, it is not uncommon to be caught in reloads during a firefight. Another downside of the weapon is the attachment selection. It can only mount the Extended Clip, unlike other SMGs/MGs. This means the player cannot upgrade its stats, limiting its effectiveness. Compared to other MGs, besides the ammo capacity, it has a better fire rate but lower damage than the standard MG. The Combat MG completely outclasses it, having higher damage per shot, accuracy and ammo capacity. In conclusion, the Gusenberg Sweeper should be treated as a submachine gun more than a light machine gun. It is ineffective at long range, and its low ammo capacity makes it impractical to use, but this can be disregarded if not fired fully automatic. However, at medium and close ranges, it is a very effective weapon, having a high damage per shot, akin to assault rifles, and a high fire rate. Despite being chambered in .45 ACP, it ejects shell casings that appear to be 7.62mm casings, most likely due to re-used assets with other LMGs. GTA V Overview ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.108 |file_range = 120 / 394 |file_ammo = 30 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 555 RPM |observed_ammo = 30-round drum magazine 50-round drum magazine (Extended clip) |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging handle |observed_reload_speed = 2.40 seconds |rsc_image = GusenbergSweeper-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :F Free for players that have the Special/Collector's edition of the game. Image Gallery In-game ValentinesDayMassacreArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Artwork 1. Gusenberg-GTAV-characters.jpg|Characters using the Sweeper. GusenbergSweeper-GTAV-SocialClub.png|The Gusenberg Sweeper on the Rockstar Games Social Club website. TommyGun-GTAO.jpg|The Sweeper without its drum magazine. GusenbergSweeper-GTAV-AmmuNation.JPG|The Sweeper at Ammu-Nation. TrevorPhilips-GTAV-GusenbergSweeper.PNG|Trevor holding his Gusenberg Sweeper. BeMyValentineUpdate-GTAO-SS1.png|Official screenshot from Be My Valentine Update. BeMyValentineUpdate-GTAO-SS2.png|Another official screenshot from Be My Valentine Update. HUD icon GusenbergSweeper-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'' GusenbergSweeper-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First-Person View GusenbergSweeper-GTAV-Holding.JPG|Holding GusenbergSweeper-GTAV-Aiming.JPG|Aiming GusenbergSweeper-GTAV-Sights.JPG|Down the sights GusenbergSweeper-GTAV-Reloading.JPG|Reloading Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Upon downloading the 1.10 patch, when story mode is loaded, the gun is available for purchase at Ammu-Nation for free. It will be also automatically located in the player's weapon inventory. *The Gusenberg Sweeper returns again as part of the 2016 version of the update, the GTA Online: Be My Valentine update. *At the beginning of March 2014, it was removed from Ammu-Nation stores. Those who purchased the weapon still have access to it and can continue to buy attachments and ammo. ;Enhanced version *Available indefinitely in Ammu-Nation after completing the last storyline mission, for $14,600. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *It was available for purchase in Ammu-Nation for $14,600. Trivia General *The Gusenberg Sweeper is named after contract killer , who was a victim of the . Gusenberg, along with six other people, was killed by several criminals using M1928A1 Thompsons. *The Sweeper element of the gun's name makes direct reference to a popular name for the Thompson submachine gun; "Trench Sweeper". *Whether the Extended Clip is equipped or not, the Gusenberg Sweeper always has a drum magazine, but with a different detail. *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, a Thompson submachine gun can be seen among weapons on the shelves/racks inside Ammu-Nation. *A Thompson-based weapon appeared in a poster located inside the Underground Gun Shops, in Grand Theft Auto IV. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *According to the stat window, it has a superior range than all the assault rifles in the game. However, the range of automatic aiming is much shorter than that of assault rifles. *Though the Ammu-Nation description says that "it looks great sticking out the window of a Roosevelt", it cannot be used from inside a vehicle. It can, however, be used while hanging off the side of a Roosevelt. Bugs ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *After downloading patch 1.11 a bug would remove the gun from the inventory of online players as well as the store. Rockstar later patched the bug. *Subsequent patches have prevented GTA Online players from dropping the weapon. Navigation }}pl:Gusenberg de:Gusenberg-Bleispritze es:Gusenberg Sweeper Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA V Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Military-Grade Weapons Category:Light Machine Guns